1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle camera systems that are mounted in automobiles. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle camera system improved in assembling efficiency and in assembling accuracy.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the fabrication of a conventional vehicle camera system, there has been a need to adjust and fix the relationship in position between an image sensor and lens assembly of the camera system in order to align the optical axes of these system constituent elements with each other. A large deal of assembling time has therefore been required during the adjustment of the optical axes.
For this reason, in a known camera structure, a resin-sealing portion with a convexity thereon is provided at a marginal portion of an image sensor, and a lens assembly is pressed against a home position on the resin-sealing portion by a two-dimensional elastic body. Thus, the image sensor and the lens assembly are positioned. Such a camera structure is proposed in JP-A-2006-33254, for example.